Lina Vuen
}} " |Appears in = G-Revolution |Age = 14 |Team = Bladers-X (formerly), |Beyblade = Amphitrite X (formerly) |Beast = Amphitrite |FamConnect = Rina Vuen (older sister)}} Lina "Lin" Vuen is a former member of Bladers-X and a current "member" of the , being a cheerleader of sorts along-side the other female members. Her beyblade was Amphitrite V, and her beast was Amphitrite, before they were destroyed by . Background Lina is American-Japanese, her mother being Japanese and her father American. She grew up in Tyson's Town, but was born in New York. When she was twelve, her brother Henry left and joined in his attempts to take over the world. Lina swore she'd bring him back to her sister, Rina Vuen. Personality Although often described as a steam-punk teenager, Lina is timid, serene, and very polite, always using appropriate name suffixes. She is very kind, a trait that her brother consider a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. Possibly as a result of her brother's contempt for her, Lina lacks self-confidence, but is very hard working. She is also incredibly empathetic, and identifies with those too shy "to shine". Generally, Lina opts to think carefully before acting, and when she does manage to muster enough self-confidence, she can be surprisingly competent. She becomes more open about her opinion as the anime progresses. In addition, she is extremely brave, as she nearly sacrificed herself to in order to save Beyblading, which demonstrates her deep love for the sport. These qualities tend to make an impression, as several of the Bladebreakers became angered after seeing her defeated by on television. Her fellow teammates became angered as well, leading them all to their own defeat. Appearance Lina has extremely long white hair, a trait she gains from her father, styled in two pigtails with black ball hair-pins with red eyeballs on them and with several loose hair and golden-ember eyes, a trait she gets from her mother. She has a lavender purple marking underneath her right eye, and fair lightly tanned skin. The most noticable piece of Lina's outfit is her interesting "eye" goggles. They feature animated eyes, one open and showing a blue iris and the other closed with a tear. When casual, she wears this goggles atop her head, but in cases of battling and meeting new people, she wears them on her forehead. She has only used her goggles as actual goggles once, and this was in her battle with Brooklyn. Lina wears a black-red jacket with a large zipper on the front and a yellow collar. She also wears a yellow checker-designed skirt with torn black stockings and black snow boots with cotton leg-warmers. She also wears a pair of black gloves, but this appears to be only when battling. In her battle with Brooklyn, her goggles were destroyed and she gained a scar on the side of her face, from being attacked directly by . She was also in a coma for the majority of the World Championship, healing her wounds. Beyblade & Bit Beast Unlike most Bit-Beasts, Amphitrite is able to communicate with her master. This is only possible in battle, and in Lina's sleep. This allows for some of Amphitrites appearance and personality traits to show through. Amphitrite manifests as a female white dragon, which is quite long, with light green fur running down her back. She has four legs, one of which is deeply damaged and is a fatal weakness in her battle with Zeus. Amphitrite expresses a strong protective streak towards Lina, as she attacked Max directly when he approached Lina for the first time, albeit her efforts were stopped by Draciel. She also threw herself in front of Zeus in order to save Lina from dying and thus was destroyed. She was a kindred spirit as well, comforting Lina in her sleep and such. Although she was destroyed, her spirit is believed to have bonded with and a fragment of her is believed to have survived. Special Abilities Hydra Storm: Wall of Poisedon':''' Teams *'Beyblade G-Revolution -''' Bladers-X (While against Brooklyn), Bladebreakers (Entire Series) Battles Gallery Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Beybladers Category:Bladebreakers Category:Females Category:WBBA Category:Bladers-X